More
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Post Yanks in the UK! FEMSLASH! Angela is awaiting Tempe's return home while contemplating their relationship, and what will happen when her friend gets home! Angela's POV! Angela/Brennan


OKAY I'm BACK!! lol I just never post things here because I hate agreeing to those guidelines that NEVER change!! So damn I gotta come up with like a summary for this story! I'm gonna post my other ones while I think about a summary is that okay with you guys?! READ Repeating Cycle while I write the summary okay?! Good because you're not gonna read this rant till I already have a summary but still it's fun to rant!! So I promote ranting! :-D

* * *

Things were rough right now, and I knew that, there was one person that would always be there for me even if she was across the Atlantic right now. Brennan would be home tomorrow and she'd give me a lecture about why relationships in the work place were bound to failure and I would nod and tell her I knew this already, and then we'd end up spending the afternoon in bed together. I knew all of this as I slid the spare key into the lock and heard it click open, but I think I hoped that things would be different this time. Slowly I placed my bag down on the sofa and just as slowly I walked towards the bedroom, and once there I stepped out of my shoes and threw myself back onto the bed. I wondered if Brennan had gotten my message as I lay there in the deafening silence, eventually dozing off, but only for a short time.

I opened my eyes to darkness and I slowly lifted myself up and out of bed, reaching for the lamp on the bedside table, and turning it on. My eyes quickly adjusted to the light and I walked out into the kitchen to fix something to eat, turning lights on, on my way. I fixed myself a sandwich in the blinding white light of the kitchen, and then I slowly ate the sandwich along with a cold glass of milk, and when I finished eating I turned off the lights and I walked back into the bedroom, where I stripped, before crawling back into bed, and falling asleep, and when I opened my eyes again Tempe was standing there staring at me, a beautiful smile gracing her lips, and I could tell that she'd been watching me sleep. She quickly crawled into bed next to me and I saw the wicked grin she wore once she realized that I was naked under the covers.

The moment she slid in next to me I felt her hands on my skin and I nearly melted at the soft touch. I had known already that we would end up here, but that didn't mean that things had to end the way that they always did, I wanted more this time and I hoped that she wanted that too. Her lips had found mine and as the kiss became deeper I pulled away, slightly unsure of myself and the entire situation. She looked at me, confusion etched into her facial features and I knew that I had to speak now, even if that meant getting my heart broken. My relationship with Jack had made me realize that a long term relationship was something that I deeply desired, and I didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Bren," I said questioningly, and she looked into my eyes showing me that I had all of her attention. "I, This, this needs to be more," I stumbled, "I need this," I indicated with my hands that I meant us, "I need this to be more than just sex," I paused for a moment stuck between trying to rephrase my words and looking into her eyes to gauge her reaction, but eventually I chose to rephrase, terrified of seeing her reaction "No I want this to be more," I finished softly, tilting my head away from her, in embarrassment. Her hand lifted my chin up and forced me to look into her eyes, and I saw understanding there, in her crystal blue orbs, and I smiled as she leaned in and kissed me in response to my stuttering nonsense.

Her warm lips traveled down my body quickly, stopping only to suckle at my pebbled nipples, before delving into my hot entrance. She ran her tongue along my swollen clitoris, before delving into my slick heat. Each gentle stroke of her pink muscle against my sensitive walls caused me to scream in pleasure, and while her tongue weakened me with each carefully planned stroke her fingers took care of my still hard nipples. After many deliberate strokes of her tongue, I spilled into her awaiting mouth, and she swallowed every last drop of my release, greedily. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes when she looked up at me, and I was smiling lazily as she slowly decided to kiss her way back to me, each feather light kiss left me tingling. She placed her head on my breast as I came down from my high, but soon enough our positions were reversed and I was on top of Brennan.

I had Bren lying there flat on her back, her shirt had been carelessly tossed away long ago, or so it seemed, and now I was left struggling to release her from the silky restraints of her bra. The clasp would not come undone for me and so I was reduced to suckling at her through the silky fabric, before attempting to lift one of her very needy breasts out of the restraints, and as I finally succeeded I began lavishing the erect nipple with my tongue, reducing her to unintelligible moans and whimpers. I slowly managed to release the other warm globe from its restraint and it received the same attention as its twin. Temperance was squirming beneath me, begging me to give her, her much needed release, but I preferred to continue with my light touches, before giving in and pulling her pants off. The moment I tugged off her slacks, I saw the amount of dampness that had accumulated in her panties, and the sight of her excited me. I carelessly tore her panties and slid into her quickly with two slender fingers and the sweet sounds that greeted my ears were very welcome. My fingers slid into her velvety walls with ease, and with each stroke a beautiful moan met my ears, and every sweet whimper that escaped her beautiful lips, felt like a finger sliding into my heat drawing me closer to release, along with her. My strokes became deliberately slow almost as if each was carefully planned to torture her.

"Please," She whimpered softly, as I nibbled gently at her earlobe while still continuing my slow strokes. I turned and saw her eyes squeezed shut in anticipation, her hair fanned out onto the pillow, and her mouth slightly agape, she was a perfect picture and I could deny her no longer. My busy fingers stopped and I slid each digit out of her wet heat and carefully licked them as she whimpered at the loss, and slowly I slipped three digits into her warmth and slid my thumb gently across her throbbing clit and slowly brought her over the edge. "Love you Ange," She whispered as her eyes slowly opened, and I gently removed my fingers from her entrance, and her lips curved into a soft smile that I could only associate with Temperance Brennan. I held her in my arms as she slowly began to doze off, and I knew it couldn't get much better than this.


End file.
